


Keeping All My Secrets Safe Tonight

by DynamicDuo (XylB)



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/DynamicDuo
Summary: Tiger's a hell of a guy - a good shot, a great thief, a better partner. Maybe the best, for Dick; their friction helps keep it lively, except the only problem with friction is when sparks fly.And, well. Dick's always been more of a lover than a fighter. And if he's notfightingTiger...
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Tiger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Keeping All My Secrets Safe Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Set during unspecified Spyral times where they're working together on missions.
> 
> (Title is from 'Nobody Does It Better' by Carly Simon! And yes, I will be titling Dick/Tiger fic solely with Bond-themed titles!)

" _Fuck_ , Dick." 

"Mmm." 

" _Dick_." 

Dick hums again, glances up to see Tiger tip his head back against the wall. He didn't expect him to be so _verbal_ during sex, not when he's all action and no words otherwise - is now as well, though, and the action is a hand in Dick's hair and another fisted against the wall. Not tugging, not pulling, just resting, holding on, hips lifting up as much as Dick will allow them to, to thrust into his mouth. 

It's no surprise that they've ended up here. There's only so much mid-mission tension and post-mission snark that Dick can take before he gets bold. Careless, some might say, boxing Tiger in against the wall of their shitty shared hotel room and asking him outright if he wanted to take this further. 

_"I'm not an idiot where it counts," Dick says, drops his gaze meaningfully to Tiger's hips and back up to his face. "So are you gonna fucking ask me to dance or not?"_

_"I'm not," Tiger says, but smirks tellingly. "I'm gonna_ tell _you to dance." And he reaches for Dick's shoulder - Dick slams Tiger's wrist back against the wall and doesn't mistake the flicker in his eyes. He grins._

_"No you're not," he says. Licks his lips. Leans in until there's barely an inch between their lips. "You're gonna ask."_

_Dick bypasses mouth to press his lips to Tiger's jaw. Then his ear._

_"This okay?" He whispers._

_"More than," Tiger assures him._

_Dick grins. Presses his mouth to Tiger's jaw again. His beard rasps against his skin. Pulls back enough to meet Tiger's eyes again, present the question again, only a scant inch between their mouths. Reaches down to grab Tiger's other wrist and pin it to the wall as well._

_"Okay," Tiger says. His breath puffs out hot across Dick's cheek. "I'll ask."_

_"The answer's yes."_

_Tiger grins, wicked, and closes the gap between them. He kisses like he shoots - sure, firm, confident, a little to the left. Dick tilts his head to compensate and finds them fitting together much more easily, plants a foot between Tiger's. He releases one hand so he can travel, presses his palm to Tiger's front, his side, his arm, his hip._

_In return, Tiger's hand settles calmly, tamely on the back of Dick's neck, tugging him in, keeping him close. It opens up his body against Dick's. Deliberate. Tiger never shows a weak spot in battle, but he's showing plenty here - Dick shuffles forward to press them chest to hip, curls his fingers in Tiger's hip and heaves his leg up and_ presses _-_

_Tiger grunts into his mouth and jerks his hips forwards. Dick pants against his lips._

In the present, Dick pins Tiger's hips to that same wall and sinks down on him another slow inch, wiggles his tongue against the underside and watches Tiger groan quietly above him. His cock pushes insistently at the top of his mouth, at the back of his teeth, flattens his tongue to the floor of his mouth when he pulls up and slides back down in a slow tease. Tiger clumsily shoves Dick's hair out of his eyes for him and glances down, flushed rewardingly down to his throat. A couple hickeys are already reddening deeper on his throat. 

Dick pops off slowly, a string of spit connecting his lower lip to the tip of Tiger's dick. He doesn't break it as he meets Tiger's eyes. Strokes up the shaft with a loose fist. Tiger's hips shove forward; the head bumps Dick's lips. 

"Got a problem?" Dick asks, smirks, removes his hand to run a thumb over his lower lip, breaking the string of spit. 

"Yeah," Tiger pants. "Your mouth, as usual." 

"I don't have to use my mouth," Dick says, forcibly casual. He rocks back on his heels as if to get up, but Tiger's hand tightens in his hair and his head tips back against the wall again, eyes falling shut. 

"Please," Tiger breathes raggedly. Dick _throbs_ in his underwear. 

In answer, he kisses across the head of Tiger's dick, uses a tight circle of his fingers to smear the mess of spit back down the length and follow them with his mouth, closing his eyes as the hand in his hair loosens once more, holds on at the back instead. Tiger's hips roll up more insistently, now, fighting Dick's grip - Dick shifts to slam his forearm across Tiger's hips instead, pins him more viciously to the wall and sinks down further on his cock, pushes a hot, _helpless_ moan out of him. 

"Dick, I'm close," Tiger pants, _warns_. Polite of him, really, but Spyral doesn't run extensive medical tests for Dick to _spit_. He growls in the back of his throat and swallows to make his cheeks hollow, curls fingers around Tiger's thigh and _squeezes_. Tiger groans above him. 

_"You sure you're good?" Dick pants, breath curling hot in the divot behind Tiger's jaw, hips rolling tight together, one hand pinning Tiger to the wall with a firm palm on his chest._

_"_ Yes _," Tiger grunts, his voice clipped, strained -_ aroused _, Dick realises, thickened in the consonants, tighter in the vowels. The corner of Tiger's smirk cuts into his cheek. "But I'm not going to make it easy." His hands slide down Dick's sides and down to his ass, tugging his hips in with a_ bold _squeeze. Dick trips on his laugh, trips on a moan, lets Tiger control the pace for a messy, friction-filled thirty seconds before he uses the hand on Tiger's hip to press him to the wall. He doesn't let him thrust forward again, but closes the gap to press up to him once more._

_"Good," he breathes, drags his hips forwards to make them both shudder. "I like a challenge."_

_He squeezes Tiger's hip meaningfully, an order, a request, and removes his hand to bring it up between them. He pulls back from Tiger's neck to kiss him, puts bare space between them and runs a thumb under the band of his opposite glove to undo the Velcro and start taking it off._

_"Keep the gloves on," Tiger says. Dick glances up at him. Holds his gaze for a long, heated moment._

_He seals the Velcro again. Flexes his fingers in the gloves. Tiger's hand appears between them to reach up to Dick's neck - Dick gently intercepts his wrist and tugs it back down and around to his ass, planting it there for him._

_"Now, who said you could move your hands?" He teases, brushes his nose against Tiger's and kisses the grin on his lips._

Dick's jaw aches pleasantly. Worsens as he bobs, keeps aggravating it with each swallow, but god he really couldn't _care_ about aches right now. He's suffered far worse on a mission than an achey jaw. And it's for such a good reason, too - he sinks down a little farther than before and forces down his gag reflex when Tiger bumps his throat, but it's all worth it when Tiger's other hand buries in his hair as well, pushing it out of his eyes. 

"Fuck," Tiger whispers, so low Dick almost can't hear it over the blood rushing in his ears. " _Fuck_." 

Yeah, that's kinda the idea. So Dick brings up the hand on Tiger's thigh to circle around his base again, mindful of the rough grip on the gloves, and bobs a little faster, letting Tiger brush against his throat on every other pass, a hint of what Dick could probably build up to, if he had the time. Has before, when he was younger, and hey, it's probably like riding a bike, right? But it drives Tiger into trembles below him, almost imperceptible, but as clear as day to Dick down here, feeling the slight quiver against his forearm, every twitch against his lips. 

Tiger gasps, low, and fists his hands in Dick's hair. 

"Dick," he mumbles, loses it on a very shaky exhale, "Dick - " and can't even warn him before he's jerking under Dick's arm and thrusting forward carelessly, a fine shudder rippling through him, a groan pulled from him. Half-seconds later, he shakes again, and come spurts belatedly onto Dick's tongue. 

Dick swallows it as easily as spit. Pulls back to lave the flat of his tongue over the head and squeeze the base to make Tiger shudder again, another hot, deep noise tumbling from his lips. He lowers his arm to run his other hand over Tiger's thighs instead, thinks briefly of maybe doing this on a bed next time, of feeling those thighs quiver either side of his shoulders, his head - 

He sucks in a breath through his nose and opens his eyes to look up at Tiger, trying to distract himself from runaway thoughts and tantalising fantasies, but man, it's _hard_ when Tiger's looking right back at him with that even, steely gaze of his, always faintly amused in the corners - but now it's tempered with blazing arousal, a flush dusted up his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose as his hands loosen in Dick's hair. 

It's also not the only thing that's hard. Dick pulls off when Tiger urges him to, licks over the head just to be a bit of a bitch, rocks back on his heels and wipes his mouth and chin with the back of his wrist. 

"You wanna return the favour?" He asks, cocky, gesturing to his lap and raising an eyebrow and placing a hand behind him on the floor to steady himself. 

Tiger tucks himself in and drops to his knees between Dick's legs, doesn't stop there, crawls up and leans over in one fluid movement to plant his elbows either side of Dick's head and kiss him, deep and dirty and hot and _filthy_. He even swirls his tongue around the tip of Dick's, a playful but thrilling promise nonetheless. Dick lazily stretches his arms above his head, crosses his wrists, arches up against Tiger to get a hint of friction. Smirks when Tiger pulls back to look at him. 

"It's not gonna touch itself," Dick says plainly. Cocks an eyebrow just to push Tiger's buttons. 

"And neither will I if you don't shut up for two seconds." 

"A bold threat for a man who just got his dick sucked." Dick rocks his hips up again - can't reach Tiger now, where Tiger's knees keep his thighs apart and lift his hips away from his body. "I thought that was terribly _nice_ of me to do." 

"Foolish," Tiger teases, eyes sparkling with mischief. "You know I don't play nice. Or fair." He leans down to Dick's ear, blows a hot breath over the skin. Dick shivers despite himself. 

"Still good?" He murmurs. 

"More than," Dick parrots, turns his head to catch Tiger's lips. 

Tiger rises up on his hands instead, sweeps his gaze down Dick's body. Rucks up his shirt and licks his thumb to run it down Dick's abdomen, down his happy trail. Lick the circle of thumb and index and with all the surety of a gunshot, works his way into Dick's trousers and takes him in hand. Dick gasps and bucks up involuntarily. Tiger doesn't pin him. 

"Jesus," he pants, and groans again at the next tight drag of Tiger's fist. 

"You wouldn't last with my mouth on you," Tiger says, presses a kiss to Dick's jaw. "I think I'll save that for when you're not so _desperate_." 

" _Ngh_ ," Dick groans, rolls up, pants for air. "You think you're that good?" 

"I _know_ I am." Another tight stroke and Dick feels like it pulls all coherency out of him. Tiger twists his wrist and Dick head _spins_. 

"Oh, _yeah_ ," he moans, thumps his head to the floor and arches up helplessly against Tiger. God, it's _good_ , sends heat skittering all over Dick like an explosion, like a molotov. Tiger's as skilled with his hands here as he is with a rifle, surefire and precise and hitting ex _actly_ the right spots. 

Tiger kisses him through it as well, matches a spine-melting stroke with a skin-tingling kiss, open-mouthed and full of hot air mostly from Dick's side, but there's a couple noises mixed in there somewhere, lost in the shivery pleasure working its way up Dick's legs and down his abdomen and curling hot at the base of his spine, pooling thick between his legs, spurred on by the ache in his jaw, the tingle of upcoming bruises in his knees. His foot kicks out, drags against the floor again with a jerk, fire flickers where Tiger's palm touches him and oh god he's gonna come with his dick hardly out of his underwear, fabric bunched up around Tiger's knuckles and shoved down by movement. 

Hot lips press kisses to the underside of his jaw, to his throat. Teeth follow. Sink in. Find the sensitive spots at junction of neck and shoulder and amplify the twists of his fingers, his hand, the drying drag of spit against skin. Dick hisses at the bite, shudders with the next stroke. He lowers a hand to clutch frantically at the back of Tiger's shirt, twisting the fabric between his shoulder blades. 

"Tiger, 'm gonna come," he spits, digs his heels against the floor and rocks up with a barely stifled moan and only _Tiger_ could drive him this crazy with just a hand, just a fist, just almost nothing. Fuck, he really _wouldn't_ have lasted with a mouth on him, barely is lasting _now_. 

"Good," Tiger mumbles into his skin, puts a growl behind the words that reverberates through Dick's bones and makes him shudder all over again. He gasps for air and white-knuckles Tiger's shirt, tugs on it. 

"No - _fuck_ \- Tiger, 'm gonna come _now_ , fuck - " And loses his next words in a loud groan as the shuddering explodes into a violent judder underneath Tiger, come landing on his own exposed abdomen and slicking up Tiger's already devastating fist, drawing another growled, _groaned_ version of his name from Dick's lips as he comes what feels like his fucking _brains_ out, rocks up helplessly just to _move_ and Tiger doesn't fucking _stop_ touching him. 

Good. _Good_. Fuck, Tiger doesn't even _slow_ , not remotely, his lips against Dick's pulse and his breaths coming choppy again - god, he's like a _machine_. Dick's almost scared of his blowjobs, now. Shudders one last time and slumps to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut, fist loosening in Tiger's shirt and in the fist above his head. He lets Tiger stroke all the hot, sharp aftershocks out of him until it _hurts_ , until he feels as boneless as a jellyfish. 

"Stop," he murmurs, and doesn't even try to reach down and nudge Tiger. He trusts him. 

Tiger immediately stops his hand. Pulls it out but pauses to rub a cruel little circle over the softening head that makes Dick shiver sharply and curse into the heated air. A thumb sweeps up his messy abdomen, gathers up come on the curve between index and thumb. Tiger rises up to lick it off his hand like a fucking tequila shot and Dick grabs the back of his neck and pushes himself up to kiss him. Rough, messy, and tasting a lot like come. Tiger grunts into it and cradles the back of Dick's head to keep him there, kisses back just as fiercely. Dick plants a hand on the floor to brace himself. 

"You're still too talkative," Tiger murmurs, moments later. Dick grins. 

"Guess you'll have to find other ways to shut me up." 

"Seems I will." 

Dick presses another fervent kiss to Tiger's chapped lips. 

"And it _seems_ I'll have to find some more ways to loosen you up, Tony," he teases. Tiger sighs. 

"Funny, I thought that was your whole playbook," Tiger replies. 

"Oh, I've got plenty more tricks up my sleeve." Dick shifts to whisper in Tiger's ear instead. "You haven't felt what my fingers can do yet." 

"I got a taste." 

Dick chuckles, pitches it low and dark. "I wasn't talking about on your dick." 

Tiger sucks in a quiet breath. "You are _filthy_ , Grayson." 

"Part of my charm." Dick kisses his cheek and withdraws, leaning back on his hand to look Tiger up and down. Runs his other hand from Tiger's neck down his shoulder, his side, lands on his thigh and squeezes with a dirty grin. 

Tiger thumbs the hickeys on Dick's throat. Smiles back at him with eyes green as a broken beer bottle and just as sharp. 

"I look forward to finding out," he says, and removes his hand to shifts back on his knees and begin to stand up. He holds out an arm to Dick and heaves him up as well. It ends with them against the wall, much like how they started. But this time, Dick just plants a hand on the wall and leans in to kiss Tiger with no ulterior motives. He's sort of already addicted to how Tiger kisses him, how he fits their mouths together and uses just a hint of tongue to make Dick tingle all over. 

"As much as I love that," Dick interrupts, awfully breathlessly, "how about we sort out a shower?" 

"And then?" Tiger touches a finger to Dick's chin. Glances down at his lips and back up to his eyes. "I'm reluctant to let you go far, Grayson." 

"Then you can kiss me as much as you want," Dick promises. Grazes their lips together. Somehow it feels much more brazen than everything they've just done. "In fact, _please_ kiss me as much as you want. You're good at it." 

"Duly noted," Tiger murmurs. Kisses him again. Dick's knees go weak. "You like my mouth." 

"I like a lot about you," Dick replies, grins a little. "It's a weakness of mine." 

Tiger chuckles warmly. Dick can feel his chest shake with it. 

"You're a terrible spy," Tiger says. "Telling me your _weaknesses_." 

"I'm a lover, not a fighter." Dick leans in for another slow, indulgent, spine-tingling kiss. God, Tiger just _does_ things to him. 

"And y'know, somehow I'm okay with telling you these ones," he adds in a murmur. 


End file.
